Is It Wrong?
by Chrome-Dome
Summary: (I Always See HighSchool A/U Stuff, But What if There Was A Slight Change In ) Juuhachigou, Being Teacher, By Law shoudln't have ANY Interaction With A Student, But One Student Has Caught Her Eye And She Can't Shake The Feeling, So She Gets Him Alone In A Tutoring (Sorry for it being so short)
1. Chapter 1

(( Author Note~ Who says No. 18 has to be a student and not a teacher 8D *Got Idea From Chestnut Island Picture* Tumblr Page ))

Juuhachigou got up after grading the last of the test and started handing them out and handed Krillin his after tapping his shoulder. He looked down at the sticky note attached and mumbled to himself reading it "Come and see me after class is finished."

He smiled a little and looked up at her and faked a small sigh. He stared up at her as Juuhachigou taught the rest of the class. She smiled when the bell rang as the last period ended and Krillin stayed after class as instructed holding the test he had gotten back.

He looked down at the grade, a D circled in red pen, he sighed and looked over as Juuhachigou, or as he was instructed to call her Ms. Juuhachigou was erasing the white board. He turned around and looked for his friends who were supposed to wait for him. Krillin faced forward after seeing his friends leftand started fiddling with pens and things on his teachers desk.

Juuhachgou walked slowly over and grabbed his hand and held back a small smile "So, Krillin, what's been distracting you lately? You haven't been doing well." He froze a little "I- uh, really don't know..." He blushed a little knowing the exact reason he couldn't focus.

She sighed and held back a small giggle and said "Are we gonna have to do the one-on-one tutoring again?" Krillin looked at his hand stuttering "I-I guess so.." Juuhachigou nodded "So, after school can you stay later?" nodded "Sure. No problem."

She nodded pulling her hand back "Okay.." Krillin put his hands into his jacket pockets and asked "So starting today or tomorrow?" She thought it over for a second "Mhh, Tomorrow sound good?" He nodded and picked up his book bag and smiled "Got it."

She smiled at his smile and nodded "Tomorrow right after the beel just head here." Krillin picked up his bag and walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

After school Krillin waited for the other students to clear out and Juuhachigou stood up and got her stuff and looked over at Krillin "We have to move the tutoring to the library. So we don't 'disturb' anyone since no one is in here."

Krillin headed out and walked down to the empty library while Juuhachigou went to go drop some things off at her car.

He walked in and could hear his foot steps echoing off the walls, no one was there at all. He grinned a little, but lost it as the sound of the door swinging open made him jump.

She had a pencil tucked behind her ear and a notebook swinging loosely from her hand. Krillin opened a chair for her and sat in the chair beside it.

She smiled and thank him briefly before writing down a few quick things and glanced over finding him staring.

Krillin saw her glance over and looked down at the paper quickly and rested his head on his head trying to hide a blush covering his cheeks.

He leaned in closer to the notebook and knew exactly what it was, but acted as if he had no clue. Juuhachigou sighed and started explaining as Krillin completely ignored her words and looked, no, stared at her eyes.

He thought over how icy blue they were and how beautiful they were.

She pointed down at the paper and asked "Get it?" He blinked twice and then nodded "Y-Yes." She smiled "Great, do you think you can work this one out?"

He took the pencil and did the problem slowly trying to seem like he had a little but of a hard time with it. Juuhachigou looked over it as he finished "Great job."

Krillin knew it was just a motivation thing, but it just felt special to him. Juuhachigou saw Krillin smile with his eyes closed and laugh a little, she almost couldn't hold back a smile of her own.

Krillin kept the same pace throughout the hour taking small moves like brushing his hand against hers and maybe "accidentally" placing his hand on hers when setting it down.

Juuhachigou looked up at the clock and shut the notebook after finishing checking over his answers "You are doing really well, in class you can't even answer questions half this hard."

He shrugged "I don't really know-" He put a hand behind his head "-but thanks for the tutoring Juu-chan."

She tilted her head a little "Juu-chan?" His eyes widened a little "Ga- I just- Gomene." He walked off quickly not really wanting to leave, which is a first for him.

Juuhachigou grabbed her things and kept having to shake little images and thoughts out of her head.

She mumbled while driving "He's a student- Why should I have to keep reminding myself that?!"

She wanted to bang her head against a wall, all the little images of Krillin just messing around at the end of class or the repeated brushing his hand against hers in the tutor room.

She shook her head a little at the thoughts of it and the blush rising on her face.

Krillin had gotten home and went straight to his room setting his stuff down with a big grin spread across his face.


End file.
